1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a high speed filtering apparatus and method for high precision restoration of a depth image to remove salt and pepper noise in an image or to improve definition of an edge in a non local means (NLM) filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional non local means (NLM) filtering apparatus may set a second block with respect to a central pixel distributed around a target pixel based on a size of a first block including the target pixel, and determine a block weight with respect to the second block, and filter the target pixel based on the central pixel and the block weight.
As the conventional filtering apparatus may determine the block weight with respect to the second block by comparing a difference between a pixel in the first block and a pixel in the second block, a difference between the pixel in the first block and a pixel distinct in comparison with other pixels in the second block, for example, a pixel corresponding to salt and pepper noise may greatly affect the block weight with respect to the second block, and thus accuracy of the filter may be reduced.